Minecraft: The new world
by LordOFTheSillies
Summary: Sorry if this story isn't so original. I read a Minecraft story once which inspired me to make this one. It's about Evan, a 14 year old boy that almost dies in a bus crash but is given a second chance at life but in a new world called Minecraftia. Excuse the bad grammar and any other problems with it, but otherwise enjoy the story!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was happy, I was with my friends and on a field trip. We were the class of 2016 and we were finishing building a tree-house for the nature center.

"It's finally going to be over." My best friend, Alex said

"Yeah, all that hard work is sure to pay off." I said.

It was the 2nd to last day of school and our homeroom teacher promised us a pizza, cake, and soda party.

"I can almost taste the sweet taste of that Papa John's pizza."

Alex and I were drooling over the image of hot, cheesy, smoking, pizza.

"And to follow on the party, the next day is the last day of school." I said.

All of a sudden the bus crashed into a huge truck. The next thing I remember was being on the ground, bleeding, injured, and falling asleep.

"Evan! Speak to me."

My vision was fading and Alex was shaking me. My eyes closed and I saw a light. I was pretty sure I was dead.


	2. Chapter 1: A strange new world

Chapter 1: A strange new world

Day 1

* * *

The light progressed towards me and as it got closer I could make out the shape of a man.

"Am I going to heaven?" I asked the man.

"No, not yet. My name is Notch, you are in a coma and being rushed to the hospital." Notch said.

"Where are you going to take me?"

"A world called Minecraftia, you will survive in that world with a backpack and a book called Notch's Letters that contains everything you need to know to survive."

"Do I get a knife or something?"

"No, good-luck."

Notch picked me up and took me to a golden door, he pushed me out the door and I was in the sky, plummeting towards the ground.

I woke up and I was in a meadow with no injuries. I looked inside the backpack Notch gave me and there was a lot of space to use for gathering materials.

I picked up Notch's Letters and read what to do first.

"Punch a tree down and make wooden planks from the logs." It said.

"Forget that." I said.

I started walking aimlessly and not thinking of what to do. I then thought about punching the tree and if it would hurt or not.

I clenched my fist and then walked up to a tree.

"Let's hope this works."

I punched the tree and it didn't hurt! In fact I made a dent in the tree. I punched the tree more until there wasn't a tree anymore. Then I thought of how I was going to make wood en planks. I sat there with my wood logs and then I looked down and saw myself making the wood planks. If I thought about how I would do it then the information would come naturally.

I made all the logs into planks and then read on how to make weapons.

"Make a crafting table and sticks, use 2 wood planks and 1 stick to make a sword." It said.

I read on how to make a crafting table and sticks and soon enough I had my sword.

"Hell yeah, protection." I said.

The sky was orange and it was getting late.

All of a sudden I was pushed to the ground, A figure was messing up my crafting table and moaning.

"Hey cut it out!" I yelled.

It looked at me with it's red eyes and then started walking towards me. What I saw was not what I thought, it was a zombie!

* * *

Night 1

I grabbed my sword and backpack and ran away from the zombie. I ran and ran until I was tripped by a skeleton! I got up and slashed it's leg with my sword. It looked down and then at me and pulled out a bow and arrow. I thought quick and decapitated the skeleton. I grabbed it's quiver, bow, and three bones before the zombie caught up.

I ran again and dodged these exploding bushes. I found a perfect tree to sleep in so I climbed the tree all the way to the top and made a bed of leaves.

"Damn, I forgot my crafting table." I said.

I looked around myself and saw a mountain close by. I could just make out the shape of a wolf with it's right leg injured. I pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Lifesaving dogs and a friend

Yes, I did read 100 days to mine and it is what inspired me, I'll try to make it not as the same as 100 days to mine.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lifesaving dogs and best friends

Day 2

I woke up in the tree and immediately looked down.

"Thank you." I whispered.

There were no zombies or skeletons. Although the spiders and exploding bushes which I found out who's names were creepers were not effected by the sun.

"Woof!"

I looked behind my back and saw a Wolf with an injured right leg.

"Hey, I remember you from last night." I said.

"Woof! Woof!"

The dog kept on barking at something behind me. I slowly turned my head and saw a Skeleton aiming it's bow at me from under a tree.

"Damn it!"

I jumped out of the tree with the arrow piercing my backpack. I got up from the ground and equipped my bow.

"Go dog, go!"

I tried to wave off the dog but it kept barking.

The skeleton shot another arrow, I saw it come at my face but the dog jumped in front of me and caught the arrow.

"Wait... did that really just happen."

The dog then caught another arrow that shot at me.

"Thanks, boy."

The cycle went on and on, I eventually started laughing at how funny it was. The branch the skeleton was standing on broke and it fell into sunlight where it was burned alive.

"Wow, thanks. I would have been a goner if it wasn't for you." I said "How can I repay you?"

The dog walked to my backpack and pulled out the bones I took from the skeleton last night.

"You want those?"

"Woof!"

I let the dog eat the bones and soon enough we became friends. I cut off an unneeded part of my backpack strap and used it as a collar.

"Now just what am I going to name you."

The dog turned it's head as if it were saying "I don't know".

"You have an injured right leg so that means you are a left handed dog right now. Wait, that's it, I'll name you Lefty!"

Lefty barked as if saying "Great name".

Lefty and I retrieved my crafting table and then I read some of Notch's letters.

"There are wolves and ocelots that you can tame. Wolves fight everything along side you except for Creepers. Creepers are afraid of cats but cats don't fight anything else." I read.

I packed everything up and then started looking for a nice place to make a house. All places I liked had at least one problem with them until I found the perfect spot. It was right next to the mountain where I first saw Lefty on. It was big enough for a whole city to be built and had lot's of flat land, a waterfall that poured down into a lake, lot's of trees, and even a cave to start a perfect mine.

"Lefty, this is it."

I threw down my crafting table and read some Notch's letters to see styles of shelters I could use. There were three choices that thought I would be able to make, a tree-house, a ground level house, and an underground house. I ruled out the ground level house because monsters could get to it and I ruled out the underground house because it would be to caveman style and I would have a hard time with getting air flowing in there with all the torches. So that left me with the tree-house. My class built a room in the tree-house that at least three people could live in, in a day. Ethan and I did two walls and the roof by ourselves so I thought it wouldn't be to much of a problem.

I read some from Notch's letters to find how to craft an axe and a pickaxe. They both cost 3 pieces of wood and 2 sticks.

Next I went to the cave and mined some stone. Eventually I found some coal, I remembered reading about torches and that you need coal to make them so I went ahead and made 20 torches. I put 2 torches on the wall and I'm thankful I did that. There was a small ledge I could jump off of to get deeper in the cave, I did and I found a man with zombies attacking him. I drew my sword and called Lefty over.

"I'ts payback time."

I ran at the zombies and killed them one by one. Lefty was able to break their necks and claw them to death. I finished off the zombies and then looked at the man.

"Alex?"

"Evan?"

We were united again and we were going to build the tree-house together. We exited the mine and I gave him my axe so he could chop down some trees. First we built the floor on the ground and then we attached a vine to the floor, I climbed the tree and pulled the floor up while Alex pushed the floor up. we cut a hole in the middle so that the tree could easily cooperate with the tree-house. We did the same design of the floor and same way to make the walls but with a window in the middle. We finished all four walls and then used cobblestone for the roof.

"Isn't that an awesome tree-house." Alex said.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Woof!"

We were able to finish the actual tree-house part by evening and we were going to paint it in the morning.

I climbed the ladder and sat in the tree-house. We made a large bucket made from wood so that Lefty could sit in it and we could elevate him up to the tree-house.

I started seeing zombies and skeletons walking around in the distance. one zombie walked towards the tree-house, I drew my bow and pulled back an arrow.

"Come at me bro!"

* * *

Night 2

I fired the arrow and made a direct hit right between the eyes.

My stomach started grumbling and I realized I hadn't ate for two days.

"Hey, do we have any food?" Alex asked.

"No."

I climbed the ladder to get to the roof and sat there. I started talking to Notch and seeing if he could talk to me back.

"Notch, could you give us some food?" I asked.

"..."

"Please, we really need it!"

"..."

"Come on Notch! You throw me into this world with nothing and you let monsters attack me and you don't even give me food!"

"..."

I climbed the ladder to get inside the tree-house and used my backpack as a pillow. All I felt was Notch's letters inside the backpack so I looked for something more comfortable. I saw Lefty laying belly up style and I tried there. He didn't seem to mind so I ended up sleeping with mi head on the belly of a wolf.

I started dreaming. I saw a bright light shining in the distance and I soon found out it was Notch. He was holding a massive plate with all sorts of great foods on it, he handed me the plate and disappeared.


End file.
